50 Shades Of Frerard
by itsthreeinthemorning
Summary: I challenged myself to write the ship between Frank Iero and Gerard Way of the band My Chemical Romance in 50 different fluffy, smutty, or dramatic situations. Rated M for smut.
1. 1: Songwriting Interruption

Gerard caught his lower lip between his teeth, jiggling his leg up and down while he thought furiously. He stared deeply into the cup of coffee he'd made himself, like it held all of the cures to life's problems.

'Not a cure for writer's block,' he thought bitterly.

He'd been staring at either a scribbled-on page of looseleaf or his coffee for a good twenty minutes now. It was nearly two in the morning where they were touring currently, and everyone else was definitely asleep. Gerard hadn't so much as even changed clothes, let alone tried to sleep yet. He needed to finish this song, it had been coming along perfectly until he got stuck. Sleep was for the week anyways, or so his motto stated.

"I've really been on a bender and it shows.." He mumbled, sighing in his exasperation while he tried to think of words to follow the lyrics he was stuck at. He heard a soft thud, and turned around to find a drowsy-looking Frank leaning against the wall of the little hallway leading to the bunks. The shorter male was clothed in rather childish pajamas, not that it bothered Gerard though. His skull-printed bottoms and oversized gray long sleeves hung off his slender frame, making him appear even smaller.

"Gee, c'mon, come back to bed with me.." Frank murmured, his syllables hanging heavily in the air like it took great effort to send them out of his tired body. Gerard sighs, but gives a small smile and open arms to Frank, who gladly accepts the invitation.

Once Frank's engulfed in a hug, Gerard instantly feels less stressed out. "I wish I could, Frankie, but I've gotta finish this song first." He whispered into his lover's hair, where his face was presently buried. Frank hummed in understanding, but pulled back to look up at Gerard.

"You feel so tense, Gee-bear.." Frank drawls, his eyes weighed down by his state of exhaustion while his hand traveled into the back of his shirt. Cool, bony fingers skimmed across the creamy white skin of Gerard's back, feeling the tightened muscles underneath. "Let me relax you first.." He pleads but in such a way that it makes Gerard's manhood twitch from how _utterly fucking seductive_ it was.

Without response Frank instantly dropped to his knees, curling into a position where he could be hidden under the rickety kitchenette table, a perfect position for what he was about to do. His face was wedged between Gerard's knees, because of the way he was sitting on the chair, but it wasn't altogether that bad. And it wasn't like Gerard would ever reject one of Frank's blowjobs either.

Naturally, in a small bus, things weren't kept secret for very long. Everyone always stumbled upon something eventually, and in this way Gerard and Frank had been caught. Frank will always lovingly argue that Gerard was moaning too loud, and Gerard will always go back at him with the fact that it was his idea to suck the raven-haired of the two off, but in the end it was really just destiny that the remaining band members found out.

Because of this, they never really got past first base in the bus. A shitty handjob here and there, and if you were lucky, a rushed head-under-the-blankets sort of deal. They usually just waited for a hotel to release the bottled-up lust.

Frank's thin, tattooed fingers proceed in popping the button and undoing the zipper of Gerard's jeans, thinking about how they're probably too tight for Gerard's own good. And they weren't doing a good job of helping his hard-on go down, either.

Gerard's hand gingerly reached under the table, running across Frank's hair in a loving stroke before his fingers tangled in the brown locks, preparing himself. "Don't tease, Frankie.. Please just do it fast, I need to finish this song.." Gerard murmured breathlessly, and Frank gave a nod before he tugged down his boyfriend's boxers.

He didn't waste time in wrapping his hands around Gerard's thickness, stroking it in long motions. Gerard sighed, letting his head hang back. He felt as if all the tension in his body was being lifted from him, and then redistributed in his groin.

Frank's fingers circled around Gerard's tip, brushing across the slit. It made the older male give a strangled cry at the feeling, trying to keep his noises held back. It was still embarrassing even if Ray slept heavier than a baby, and Bob and Mikey had earbuds in while they slept anyways.

The guitarist parted his plump lips and wet them, and Gerard shuddered. He felt warmth wrap around him and he whispered out Frank's name repeatedly. Frank took only the tip into his mouth, sucking and licking at it. He pulled off before he pressed his tongue flat against Gerard's slit, greedily lapping up the precum oozing out. Gerard was in such a state that he could barely form words, let alone Frank's name. The hot tongue licking stripes up his shaft felt amazing, sending lightning bolts up his body and back.

Frank began to bob his head with Gerard in his mouth, his tongue still working his tip. He sucked his cheeks in, taking more and more of Gerard's thick length in each time he went down. He kept sucking and licking, watching his black-haired lover crumbling to pieces under his ministrations. Frank moaned quietly around him whilst Gerard rocked his hips up a little bit, wanting to finish now.

"F-Frankie!" He cries out, shaking and trembling while he felt his orgasm building up. With one last suck from Frank's raw lips, Gerard went spiraling over the edge, riding out his high into his mouth. Frank eagerly swallowed, licking his lips at the taste and smiling wide.

He leaned up and gave Gerard a soft, loving kiss while he got his lover's pants and boxers back up. Gerard devoured the taste of himself in Frank's mouth, it drove him just a little nuts.

Gerard pulls back and Frank settled in his lap while Gerard picked his pencil up again. Another kiss and a sip of the coffee was stolen, and Frank watched as Gerard scribbled down the words.

'So why don't you blow me,' was scrawled lopsidedly on the page, and when Gerard turned to suggestively wiggle his eyebrows at Frank, the younger couldn't help but explode in laughter. Of course, to keep it rated PG-13, Gerard added; 'A kiss before she goes.' to the end of the sentence.

"Perfect." Frank complimented, kissing the side of Gerard's forehead where the black hairline met skin. Gerard let himself yawn, stretching back in his chair. "Y'know, I think I'll finish tomorrow. Getting my junk sucked makes me drowsy." He remarked, standing up and grinning deviously over his shoulder as he walked off towards the bunks.

Frank, of course, followed behind instantly.


	2. 2: Snow

Frank laid in bed with his arm hanging out the open window, flicking the ashes off his cigarette. He and Gerard had already named their apartment an 'I-don't-care, I'm-gonna-smoke-in-here' zone, but Frank always kept the windows open when they did so the alarms wouldn't go off. New Jersey was a whopping 28 degrees and Frank's arm was practically a block of ice now, but it was well worth the craved nicotine entering his system. It would've been a million times better if he'd been cuddled up with Gerard, but the false redhead had insisted upon taking a shower. Frank couldn't help but smile and let a soft chuckle escape him when he saw a flurry of white beginning to fall. It was the beginning of winter, and it had only snowed once. Much to his boyfriend's disappointment, the snow had melted by the time they'd gotten home from recording with the band that day. His thoughts were interrupted by a heavy, soaking wet weight being flung onto his chest. "It's snowing!" screamed a naked, dripping Gerard from his position on Frank's chest. The smaller man groaned softly, it took all his strength to keep his eyes on Gerard's and not on the rest of his unclothed body. Frank chuckled dryly, placing a chaste kiss on Gerard's chest. "I noticed. I also noticed you're secreting water and somehow lost your clothes." Gerard giggled at that, and Frank was sort of surprised to have drawn that out of the older man. He hadn't giggled in a long, long time, but it made Frank happy to see Gerard cheerful again. Gerard got up, practically flying to the dresser to pull on clothes. "Get dressed, Frankie. You promised me you'd play in the snow next time it came down." He wanted to protest, but Gerard pulled 'the eyes' on him. He could make his gorgeous hazel orbs even bigger and shinier on command, and it always worked on Frank. The more vertically inclined of the two got up and dressed himself as well, throwing a thick pair of socks over to Gerard who caught them gratefully. As soon as he was in his snow boots, Gerard happily clunked down the stairs and out the door with Frank at his heels. The redhead spun around and caught Frank in a hug, then dragged him down into a pile of snow, laughing hysterically. Frank couldn't help but laugh as well. Sure, his back was freezing and the snow was wetting his jacket through to his skin, but Gerard was in his arms and actually /happy./ He leaned his head up, pressing a gentle kiss onto his cherry-red lips. No words needed to be exchanged, even Gerard knew the only reason Frank would do all this for him. "I love you too, Frankie." He murmured softly. 


End file.
